Problem: Solve for $x$ : $2x + 6 = 9x + 2$
Answer: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(2x + 6) - 2x = (9x + 2) - 2x$ $6 = 7x + 2$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $6 - 2 = (7x + 2) - 2$ $4 = 7x$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{4}{7} = \dfrac{7x}{7}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{4}{7} = x$